belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Chlöe Kennedie
Chlöe Kennedie (This character was created by Belle Linda) Chlöe Jade Kennedie About Chlöe Chlöe Kennedie was adopted by Celeste and Mason Kennedie as a small child. Celeste was unable to conceive, the couple were never certain that adoption was the right choice for them until they learned that Mason was sterile. Without the option to start their family 'the natural' way, they looked into adoption and very soon found little Chlöe. Chlöe Jade Kennedie, as she came to be called was a Kennedie from the moment they set eyes on her. She was a darling child, quiet and happy. Chlöe almost never cried as an toddler, she laughed and smiled all the time. The quicker she aged the more Celeste and Mason worried of telling her she was adopted. They never imagined how it would make Chlöe feel to know that the two people she loved most in the world were no one to her. They believed she would want to know where she came from, any biological concerns only they would know. Chlöe took the news in stride, on her face she kept a smile. "Ok." was all she said. A little bothered, only because it dampened the world she thought she knew. Chlöe loved Mason and Celeste, them 'adopting' her meant nothing. Her bio 'rents had given her up with not much care as to what would happen to her. With that thought she felt — lucky. Lucky to be alive, and lucky that the Kennedie's had saved her, and given her the family everyone deserves to have. She has never been curious about where she comes from, or who her family is. She will always deny that they matter, but she did travel the world for a few years living in Europe for a short time. She worked as a bartender in all the best spots in Germany. From elegant cocktail bars, and underground clubs, to hip music venues, she has even served drinks in old-world theaters. Chlöe met a man in at one of the theaters, it was a Council function. The man called himself Aldous, she called herself Jade. |-|Etymology= Chlöe Jade Kennedie The name Chlöe comes from one of the many name for the Greek goddess Demeter, Khloe, its meaning is young green shoot and one who loves friends. It is a variant of its own with the inclusion of the umlaut (two dots) over the letter ö. The name Jade is English and French, derived from the Spanish piedra de la ijada, which means "stone of the colic." There was a belief that when jade was placed on the stomach, it could cure colic in babies. The name Kennedie, alternately O'Kennedy and Kennedy, is an Irish surname, an Anglicized form of Ó Cinnéidigh meaning "descendent of Cennétig". |-|Background= |-|Facts= Personality She is soft spoken and friendly, she does not like to be crossed. Chlöe can flip her lid immediately, this is why she chooses to be sociable. She would much rather have a conversation with someone than make a promise to end their life. That is just no fun. ... all the time. Chlöe likes to be liked but she will not ever let anyone walk all over her, if someone does not she Chlöe the way she would like to be seen there is no place for them in her life. Chlöe is a sweet looking girl, but she's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with. Family David Kennedie Joceline + Benoit Mansel + Lorin | | Celeste + Mason | Chlöe Strengths and Weaknesses Possessions Century City Townhouse |} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:AERP